The Destruction of Minnie's Grotto
Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge were swimming to her secret grotto. "Mowgli, why can't you or Pudge just tell me what this is all about?" Minnie asked curiously. They swam through into Minnie's grotto. The little mermouse was curious about what they wanted to show her. Whatever it was, it must have been something really fascinating! "You'll see," Mowgli said with a smile, as he led her further inside. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't she, Pudge?" "That's right, Mowgli." Pudge said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Minnie!" said Mowgli, as they led her towards the grotto. At that moment, they were finally inside the grotto. Pudge said, "Okay, Minnie. You can open your eyes now." Minnie did so, and she gasped in sheer delight as she looked on in surprise when she saw.... Standing in front of her, was a statue of Danny! The same statue she saw on his ship. Minnie put a hand on her heart, smiled at them as she wrapped her arms around Mowgli and Pudge and gave them a hug. "Oh, Mowgli! Pudge, you're the best!" she smiled. Then she swam toward the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him," Minnie exclaimed, "It even has his eyes!" She had no idea how it got into her grotto. It must have sunken through it last night. But she didn't care; all that matters was that Minnie has something to remind her of him. Looking at the statue, Minnie had a bright smile and giggled to the statue, saying, "Why, Danny, run away with you? This is all so...so sudden." She sweetly giggled again, as she spun excitedly around. Mowgli and Pudge smiled, too. They had never seen her so happy in their lives. Minnie spun around happily and then she stopped at the moment she saw her father in the entrance glaring at her intently, as he held his trident. "Daddy!" Minnie gasped. She tried to figure out how he had found this place, but then she spotted Bugs, cowering behind a rock. He had been forced to tell the whole story about the night before…and to where he said the normal male orange cat and she would meet. It was only finding this place was of sheer coincidence. Mowgli and Pudge, being equally scared as Bugs, hid behind a treasure chest, and peeked over it to see what would happen. Shen took a deep breath through his nostrils. "I consider myself a reasonable mer-peacock." he said. He then moved out of the shadows and towards his daughter, glaring at her, adding, "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Minnie looked a little terrified at seeing her father this angry. She knew that reasoning with him now would not work, but she tried to, saying, "But dad, I-" "Is it true you rescued a normal cat from drowning?" Shen demanded. Minnie pleaded with her father on that, saying, "Daddy, I had to." "Contact between the normal world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden." Shen scolded. He then looked at Minnie with a fatherly/serious look on his face, yelling, "Minnie, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Six years ago, his beloved wife, Queen Babs, was killed by a pirate ship. If Minnie were to encounter the same fate, he did not know what to do! Then Minnie finally spoke up as she pleaded with her father, protesting, "He would have died." She couldn't believe her father could act so cold! Why couldn't he understand that she loved Danny? But Shen couldn't care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his daughter, "One less normal animal to worry about!" And he flinged his hand carelessly. That seemed to make Minnie angry; as always, her father judged an animal before he even knew what they were like. She then snapped at him, "You don't even know him!" Her father wasn't there to see Danny, but he turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and snapped back, "Know him? I don't have to know him; they're all the same!" Minnie swam next to Danny's side of the five-figure statue, hiding behind his back as Shen described normal animals, including Danny, with much venom and distaste in his voice, shouting out, "Spineless, savage, harpooning, Crash-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" It was at that moment, with tears in her eyes, Minnie couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, she shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, as if it never left the cave, "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!!!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out She shrank behind the statue, covering her mouth. Bugs covered his head with his hands as he hid, as did Mowgli and Pudge, all knowing what would happen next. Shen's eyes grew wide with shock. He was speechless and still angry, as he only uttered out, "No!" His shock turned to anger at this insanity…this absurd infatuation. He then growled as he looked at his daughter, as if she had lost her mind, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a normal cat, you're a mermouse!" Minnie hid behind the statue's backside as she held on to the shoulders. She had heard what her father had said, but then she remembered what Danny had said to her. He had told her that he liked her for who he was, and that maybe her father was wrong about both Normal Animals and Mer-Animals not getting along. However, she replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she had said and what she thought now. "I don't care!" Minnie shouted. Shen growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He looked at Minnie with much fury in his eyes, and he held his trident high in the air as it glowed a dark yellow color with powerful and destructive energy. "So help me, Minnie, I am going to get through to you!" Shen snarled coldly, "And if this is the only way, so be it!" The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as Shen pointed at the treasure trove. The first shot was sent to a globe, destroying it into a million pieces. Then, he destroyed a candleholder holding a dinglehopper and other utensils. Minnie looked in shock as he shot at another shelf, destroying the paintings that she, Mowgli, and Pudge collected from that giant ship in the Atlantic. She tried to reason with her father. "Daddy!" Minnie begged. But her father would listen as he destroyed the next items, leaving no trace as Minnie continued to plead, "No! No, please!" He destroyed more and more, with Bugs, Mowgli, and Pudge, but mostly Minnie watching helpless as she tried to plead to him even more. She couldn't take it anymore as she swam up to him and pleaded, "Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it!" But she saw that he still wouldn't listen to her. But he then saw that his attention was drawn to something else. She looked to where her father was looking and saw the statue of Danny. She then realized that was what her father was about to destroy next, but that wasn't what shocked her the most. She couldn't let that get destroyed, so she turned towards her father as she pleaded one more time, "Daddy, nooo!!" But it went unheard as Shen shot at the statue. Minnie shielded her eyes as the statue exploded with tremendous light and energy. She was able to unshield her eyes as she looked to where the statue was, now reduced to a thousand shattered and smoldering pieces. She crashed to the ground, got on her tail knees, covered her face, and started to cry. Shen was about to say something to his daughter, but then his rage all disappeared. His once enraged face turned to sadness and guilt as the realization of what he had just done. Unable to think of anything else to say to her in order to apologize, he swam away, leaving her to cry. Mowgli, Pudge, and Bugs came out of their hiding spots as they saw Shen leave the cave. The two then turned their attention to Minnie, who was still weeping. Bugs could only blame himself for leaking the secret out. So he scuttled over to her as he tried to apologize to her, saying, "Minnie, I . . ." "Just go away." Minnie sobbed. She wanted to be alone. Bugs felt very depressed. He, Mowgli, and Pudge sadly walked out of the grotto. Minnie continued weeping. Her normal animal collection, especially the statue, was so important to her! It meant the world to her! And her father had to destroy them! He also broke something else. He broke Minnie's heart and her spirit! Will they be repaired? Minnie didn't know. As three left, two more appeared. Jasper and Horace were glancing back and forth between them and the sobbing princess in the room, both thinking the same thought. Too easy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Destruction of X's Grotto Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies